The Other Force
Prologue You thought The Nexus Force was the only force. You're wrong. The other force is a force comprised of the most elite minifigures in The Universe. You thought people like, well like the faction leaders were the most elite minifigures in the universe. You are wrong about that too. Only Vanda Darkflame knows about the other force. She failed entry to it. She was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. The name of the other force is EMIA, or the Elite Military Information Agents. Each member blackbelts in more than twenty disciplines of martial art. Their agents were assassins, field commanders, code decipherers, snipers and even legendary warriors.But they were split into groups, squadrons, which unlike The Nexus Force, made them much more elite. Where are they based you might ask. Well their debriefing area and where they supplied vehicles was under the monument. Their control room was in Bob's head on the top of the monument. Bomb proof, fire proof, hack proof, in theory nothing ould get in there. It was a grade ten safehouse. Their training grounds was in -static-. Ever seen a black caped minifigure running across the ground really fast doubled up? It's not the darkitect it's an EMIA recruit. They can find places faster than the Nexus Force, but they are amazed at Hael Storm's speed of finding new worlds! Chapter One: Luten Ant Luten Ant was reading the newspaper one day, he saw an article for the Nexus Force, but he saw little holes in the paper after Nexus Force Members Needed Immediately - Our Top Journalist Monty Burns Investigated, our newest story. "It seems nothing can distract the faction leaders from getting new recruits.'' Can rumors be true they need recruits for a massive battle? A huge space craft has been readied to fly to Nimbus Station. Well, readers, that's going to fly tomorrow so get ready. "Hmm," thought Luten, "EMIA, did I ever hear of that before.. I'll have another look." He looked again and glanced down the page and he noticed the letters Jong Craft, so he looked it up on his computer and found another space craft just 2 km from his house. He got out his bike and wallet and started cycling at top speed, it was leaving in ten minutes he didn't have enough time to gather all his things in that amount of times so he was just going to buy things when he was there. Chapter Two: Jong Craft He was learning ninjutsu and Kung fu, he loved keeping fit and he had a really small appetite. His dad had a sniper rifle, he didn't know why, he would be arrested is he ever shot a minifig, but Luten had often with his permission shot moving targets since he was just seven so he was now a MASTER shot. His dad did code deciphering and he taught Luten a bit of it.Luten had arrived but a security guard asked WHAT was he doing there, that he was only 14 years old. He turned away as if to walk away but he turned around quickly and did the back kick one of the most powerful kicks in martial art. The security guard was quick to react and caught his foot he looked angry but told him he's in. Luten had to go through an X-ray machine the security guard found he had a GPS device and confiscated it. "You are not allowed track us." He then escorted Luten to his seat and told him about the in-flight snacks and the entertainment. "Any shoot 'em up games?" Luten asked. "Plenty!" he told him! "I'll enjoy those!" said Luten. "Did I tell you the ship is equipped with 200,000 tons of liquid fuel! That will fairly keep us off the ground!" the security guard told him, "Now strap yerself in!" ---- Luten was listening to lipstick as he was about to arrive. The were almost 200 other people. He was the only teenager on board. He found out that the newspaper article was published very late so noone could intercept it. The people seated next to him were Gregory Yassen a special forces field marshal and Mike Vinyáya a master assassin and sniper and a ninja mastered in daggers. Despite their jobs they were really friendly. Infront of him there was a colonel of the army, a master tactician. Chapter Three: The EMIA Academy As the ship slowed to a halt everyone undid their seatbelts and got out of the ship. What met their eyes was a magnificent village with shops, houses friendly looking people Up on a hill he saw a huge old school. That's no ordinary school said the security guard as he walked up to him, in that school they teach EMIA's history, EMIA's weaknesses and, most of all it's strengths. They also had a giant camping and hiking shop with an ARMY surplus store next door. Why do ye have the army surplus, I read in a book in the ship we only had to hike, but the security guard was gone. In front of them was a tough looking man strolling up and down the line of them he was in special forces commando gear and he said confidently in his commando stance, "My name is colonel Auggie Jones. You will not call me Auggie, you will call me Corporal Jones. I am the boss of the cross-country assault runs. If you want to join you will get your equipment from that hiking and camping shop and the army surplus store and get your rear ends down here!!!"